empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Woolva
"UNITS LOST" Has Zynga removed this system of ransoming units if ever u retreat or surrender? Please reply me in my talk page anyway since i'm havin' a slow rollout Commander Strife 10:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Settings Hey, use this website to access settings (XML files) faster (only build number required): http://www.michael-trix.co.cc/mihapro-settings/ (hosted by Mikenzb) It can also create a page with hash strings that you save as HashEA.txt. Mihapro 14:07, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi, can you please help me out by creating and adding a template, about the goal Dismember the Titans, to the Titan Lab , beacuse I don't know how to. Miha Mitič 01:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Molten Terror Units Upgradation Please tell how to upgrade Molten Terror Units like Pack Mule 893, The Parrot, The Poison Arrow etc. Finnaly back? Are you back on the wiki? We really need you help! There a lot of vandals and Units without good qquality images. Dodo8My talk page 08:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Woolva, this article [[]]http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Italian_Barracks is inapropriate and and it is not of the game. Somebody put some photos for adults. Gastonloco13579 02:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC)Gastonloco13579Gastonloco13579 02:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Reporting Vandalism Hey mate, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Just here to report vandalism; User:Alan91905644 has been persistently vandalising our wikia. Interestingly, his profile states his intentions to vandalise the wikia and get blocked. Everyday is an April fools' day for this guy. DANosaur 8th of January, 2012 (UTC 10+) Help! Hye Woolva! Can you upload some images please?Dodo8My talk page 10:07, January 12, 2012 (UTC) The Kraken Black Ops Rocket Artillery Gear-Head Grab Bag goals image Roman Rampage goals image The SF Goblin Dodo8My talk page 10:08, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Liam. Also I need help with the limited time quests. They are not completed. :( Please Dodo8My talk page 10:11, January 12, 2012 (UTC) BTW, can you make my name yellow, since now I'm an admin?Dodo8My talk page 10:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC) And I don't know what's the real name of Red Rampage 3. Dodo8My talk page 10:15, January 12, 2012 (UTC) And can you add the costs of the new Items please?Dodo8My talk page 10:16, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Can you tell me how to download the Units' images? And also the Mission content so I can add it?Dodo8My talk page 13:32, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Liam. If is there anything you want me to do, ask me.Dodo8My talk page 14:21, January 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: EventNav2011 needs on the top only Events/2011, and same for 2012, so I edited it.Dodo8My talk page 15:38, January 12, 2012 (UTC) RARITY I heard that ur back but you'll rarely visit this wikia. What happened admin? Commander Strife 10:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC) DPL I made the switch to DPL. Template:Unitlist contains the dpl and selects dpl categories based on the pagename. I enabled DPL caching because otherwise the wiki would become slow. Normally no Unitlist template should reside in an OreTabs anymore, as unitlist has fake tabbers of their own. Unbuildable Units still needs a solution as they don't seem to have a category assigned to them. Also I think I'll have to work in a parameter too so it can be used in the Damage Calculator. Jan1 02:08, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Woolva Can you please help me with the wiki? Please add the missions, better quality images for the 2012 events... Please...Dodo8My talk page 09:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: I don't know it Woolva, sorry. I can ask Customer Support tommorow. Dodo8My talk page 09:51, January 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Aki Bump is posting them on the Empires and Allies Support group and other groups. I need to ask him!Dodo8My talk page 09:59, January 17, 2012 (UTC)